If I could change
by aammbbeerr123
Summary: What would happen if Terra and Toph switched bodies?
1. Unhappy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans or Avatar the Last Airbender

SUMMARY: What would happen if Toph and Terra switched bodies?

AN: This is after when Terra is 'a normal girl in highschool' . And, after the war ended, and Toph, Katara, Aang and Sokka, Suki are going to travel a little bit still.

CHAPTER ONE:

Toph walked down the road with the Gaang. They had gotton some fish from a local shop. They were in the Fire Nation. They decided they should visit Zuko and Mai and see how things were, and to make sure the people weren't mad, and to make sure everyone was in peace. Which they were. Zuko was doing a good job as Firelord.

"Hey Sparky!" Toph said before running to hug Zuko. He smiled and said, "Nice to see you guys." Aang ran right behind Toph and joined the hug, and then before they knew it, it was a big group hug. Except for Mai she didn't do group hugs, she gave a breif smile in acknowledgment.

"Any knews Firelord Zuko? Any help needed?" Aang asked Zuko, "Yeah" Katara added. "No, things have gone well and were just going day by day. We have to pay back the Earth Kingdom a lot, and towns are asking for money. But besides that everythings fine."

"Zuko is there any food here. I'm starving!" Sokka said, "Sokka we just got here and just ate dinner." Suki said and chuckled, "You can't possibly be hungry still!" Katara added, not as amused. "Uh sure we have tons of food. Do you like ..." Zuko said. They talked about food for awhile untill Sokka had made his decision.

Toph sat there just thinking. She felt left out kind've. Everyone else had something to talk about and say but she didn't she was at a loss for words. Which was differen't for her. Seeing she never really stops talking. She wished she was someone else.

OoOoOoOoO

Terra woke up, then went to her bathroom to brush her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. A frown frozen on her face. She then washed her face and put on her school uniform. She missed using her powers, she missed doing good with the titans. But she knew she could never ask for their trust back. So she didn't.

She left for school and saw her two friends. She waved. She didn't really feel like talking to them though. She was going through a faze of depression. She saw her boyfriend of a few months Ryan. He was a jock, but he had a kind heart. But Terra just felt to guilty. Her heart was for Beast Boy and Beast Boy only. She didn't think that she would EVER love again. She wished with all of her heart that she could be somebody else. Anybody. She'd give up everything just to be somebody who didn't become a monster like her.

She walked into the lunch room, and sat down next to Ryan. "We have to talk Ryan.", "Yeah babe?" he asked putting his arm around her. He had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair, and a perfect smile. "I - We." Terra started, a tear rolling down her face. "We can't be together were over!" she yelled and then ran out of her school crying. She ran down untill she got to a river. And she looked at her reflection in the water. She hated her reflection. "Hello Terra." she heard a voice from behind call. "You! You're the one who ruined me!" she yelled while lifting up rocks and throwing them towards him. "Now now Terra, can you not say hello? I simply have a offer." with those words she through more rocks towards him, her rage growing. "I will never take up another 'offer' with you. You're evil and a liar!" Slade grabbed her arm and threw her on the ground. "Listen my dear Terra, I know your wishes to be someone else, and I can make them happen. Of course under one condition." suddenly Terra was interested. "What's that?" she asked, not letting her guard down just yet. "I'll give you the body of a wonderful worrior, she has your same abilities she just uses them. Eh well differently. If I give you this you have to bring back the Gem of Fire when you come back. You can stay however long you want. But when you want to be Terra again you can push this button." Slade handed her the button. "O. O. Ok." Terra said, she took the button and put it in her pocket. Before she knew it, it was pitch black.

OoOOooOoOOo

Toph fell from her chair, and if felt weird it felt like she was flying. She opened her eyes and was stunned. She could see.

AN: So I'm probably going to continue this into chapters, I want to add more but I don't want it all into one chapter I'm thinking maybe 7 chapters for my whole idea. c: Reviews plllleeeaase ?


	2. Woken Up

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans or Avatar: The last airbender

AN: Sorry I've been buisy lately, but I'm plannning on updating all my stories. :D

Replies to reviews:

RomanticFictionFreak - Yeah I've been trying to make it less choppy. But I think this chapter ended up choppy too. Sorry. Thx for the review

Warpwind - Thanks, and yeah the first few chapters are gonna be a little short untill I get into the flow of the story, sorry.

CHAPTER TWO:

Terra opened her eyes, and saw only darkness. She then panicked. "SLADE! I CAN'T SEE!" she shouted. She was surronded by rock, she tried to move it but had trouble, they didn't move. Her powers weren't there. "HELP!" she shouted loudly, " I CAN'T SEE AND I'M TRAPED!" she started kicking. She was startled when she realized how much stronger she was, she wasn't toothpick skinny anymore."What's wrong Toph?" a voice said, awkwardly from outside. "I'm stuck and I can't see!" she yelled. Wait ? Did that person just call her _Toph? _"Can you help me?" Terra asked.

"Toph, you're blind?" the voice said and they sounded confussed. "What?" Terra asked starting to get used to the darkness. "Are you okay Toph? Can you not seriously get out?" they asked, starting to get annoyed. " I don't know how, who are you!" Terra asked, shouting angrily. She sounded a lot younger. "Toph c'mon, you know it's me, Zuko. Can't you see me with your feet or something?" he said. " I'm not Toph, I'm Terra. And I need help." Terra said, almost giving up on this person. "Let me go get Haru." and with that they walked off.

Terra just sat there, and got nervous again. Then she heard foot steps, and before she knew it she couldn't feel the stone anymore. She fell to her knees and said, "How did you do that?"

"Um. Earthbending?" was his only reply. "I think Katara should use some healing water on your head." Zuko said. "Healing water?" I asked.

OooOooOoO

Terra woke up, but she didn't open her eyes. Something seemed different, then she opened her eyes. She had never seen before, and this was really differen't. Words couldn't describe what she was feeling. Or in better words seeing. But before she could say anything, someone grabbed her arm from behind. "Hello, Toph." the person said. "Who are you!" she turned around, and when she looked at him, she was taken back at what the human body _looked _like. She had never seen one before. She had _felt _other bodies before, and she knew that people had two arms, two legs, one head, etc .But to see it was a whole entire new thing to her. "What? Why can I see? What?" Toph was so confussed she started to cry and she didn't even know why. Then she felt herself and noticed something was differen't, "I'm not in my body!" she cried. She then closed her eyes, because she had just begun to see and it wasn't exactly easy to adapt too. She was used to see with her feet. "Why can't I feel the ground!" she shouted. "Because Toph, you have shoes made of metal." the man said in monotone. "Oh," Toph smirked, "That's fine because I can metal bend." with that she did her metal bending pose and attempted to metal bend. But, it didn't exactly work the way she planned. "YOU TOOK AWAY MY EARTH BENDING! HOW COULD YOU?" Toph yelled. "Now child, don't fret I didn't take away your bending, you still have it. Only it is accessed very differently in our universe other than yours. See Terra's powers are accesed by emotion. While your bending is by physical effort and body motions." the man explained. "Who are you and who's Terra!" Toph demanded. "Well, I am Slade. Terra is the girls who's body you're in. She's almost like my daughter if I do say so myself. We had a falling out recently. But let's not get distracted. Toph, you have some lessons but I'm sure you can do the tasks I have in mind for you." Slade said. "Slade? And what tasks!"

AN:

Sorry for another short chapter. Next one will be longer I promise. I am aiming for over 1,000 words in the next chapter. 3


	3. Healing water lock up

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Teen Titans or Avatar the last airbender.

AN: Sorry I took so long to update just been really buisy, so here I go. haha. I'm aiming for over words 800 in this one, but then again quality not quantity haha. Ok well anyways.

CHAPTER 3:

Terra ( in Toph's body's POV)

I just sat there, afraid to move, for all I knew I could be at the edge of a mountain and didn't know it. I kept touching the ground just to make sure I wasn't floating. I was pretty much having a panic attack. Then I heard footsteps again, and I heard the guy named Zuko's voice say

"Katara she's gone crazy, just use the water." he said. There was a silent moment that passed by, I could hear them wispering but I couldn't hear what they were saying exactly.

So I decided to say "I'm not crazy I swear, just listen to me!" I started, "I-I I worked for this guy Slade, and then I stoped working for him after I killed him, I thought. But, he's not dead he's still hear and trying to take over Jump City again, not planning to give up. My name is Terra and I got changed into the body of your friend Toph, and now I can't see. Just, if I could call Slade? Do you have a cell phone?"

"Ok, I'll use the healing water, Zuko. And what's a cellphone?" the girl named Katara said.

So they thought that I was crazy? Why? I could feel her getting closer and I needed to defend myself, so I got my emotions in check, and I _thought _I threw rocks at her but I didn't. So instead I started to run, run and run. Then I ran into someone,

"Wow hey Toph." said a voice, another person.

"Who are you?" I demanded, tears coming to my eyes.

"Aang?" he said confussed.

"Aang who?" I said as I lightly punched his arms as to intimidate him.

"Geez Toph I like you too." he said almost jokingly.

I then continued to run, but the Zuko grabbed my arm again.

"Slow runner Toph." he said almost sounding upset.

"Toph your delerious." Katara said, and then I felt that my hands were locked together by rock and my legs. I screamed as loud as I could trying to get them to understand.

Then the gem of fire fell out of the pocket that was in my clothing, I tried to catch it, and use it but it was not use because my hands were stuck together, I just lost my only way back home.

Little did Terra know that Aang had picked up the Gem of fire and put it into his pocket.

OooOooOOoOoOOoOOoOOoOoo

With Toph

OoOOoOOoOoOooOoOoOOOO

"What tasks?" I asked him again, "And why do I need to do them."

"Patience Toph. First things first, you're going to respond to the name Terra, not Toph. You are Terra forget Toph. And first you need to change clothes." Slade said.

He then took my hand and we started walking, I opened my eyes briefly just to take in the joy of seeing what other people see.

"You need to work on keeping your eyes open, you can see use your eyes." he said.

I opened my eyes again, it was so cool, but it was like learning to see with my feet all over again. I saw the outfit he gave to me it was metal and it had two head pieces. I put it on then went to see Slade.

"Why did I have to put this on?" I asked,

"It will help me teach you, your powers." he replied.

AN: Im sorry it's short :/

But I have some good ideas for the chapters to come :D haha review please :)


	4. Appa

DISCLAIMER: I don't own teen titans or avatar the last airbender, I don't know if I need a disclaimer in every chapter but I'm going to put one just in case, haha.

AN: This is set in ATLAB when Zuko has joined the group and Suki is with them and Katara trusts Zuko, but it's before Aang takes care of the FireLord. && it's set in Teen titans after the last episode where Terra tells beast boy that 'things change'

CHAPTER 4

Terra

I was just laying there after I had gotton too tired to yell any longer, I'd lost my voice. And I still definatley couldn't get used to the fact that I was blind and had no idea how to use my powers. I heard Katara talking to another voice, one I hadn't heard yet and to be honest it was quit an annoying voice.

"Sokka, we need to bring her to the phychic, she can tell us if she really is someone else!" Katara explained.

So I guess his name was Sokka.

"But Katara! You know that the phychic stuff is not real." he complained, in a whiny tone.

I was listening in to their conversations when I felt something crawl onto my shoulder. I screamed to the best of my ability because I thought it was a giant bug or something messed up and I couldn't use my hands to swat it away.

"Zuko! Katara! Aang! Haru!" I called out desperatly hoping that anyone of them would be in hearing distance and would help me.

"Theres something on me!" I yelled. I heard footsteps running towards me.

"What's wrong Toph?" I heard the voice that belonged to Aang.

"Theres somthing on me!" I said as my voice cracked from being tired.

"What you mean Mo Mo?" I heard Katara say in a sarcastic tone, she then continued to say

"Look I know you want attention and all, but if this is an act, shows over Toph."

I lifted my eyebrow up as to say, 'What?'

"Ok, then were taking you to the phychic." I heard a girl voice say, another one that I hadn't heard.

"Come on Suki, do we have to? You don't really beleave in them do you?" the whiny kid asked again. I chuckled. So her name was Suki. Alright.

"Ok, Ok. Take me whereever you want. But let me get this right, theres Haru, Suki, Sokka, Zuko, Katara, and." I said forgetting the last name.

"The Avatar, you know the one that's going to stop the war." said the voice of Zuko, who like usual sounded annoyed.

"Maybe." I heard Aang say.

It was about an hour later and the 'Gaang' had gotton all their stuff packed into their car. I felt hands go to pick me up. I shrieked.

"A little warning?" I said.

"Sorry your highness, I forgot your blind with your feet now." Sokka said.

He lead me to get in the car. I absentmindedly went for a car handle only to find fur.

"What? What is this?" I yelled. My voice obviously wasn't going to get a rest.

Everybody in the 'Gaang sighed.

"It's Appa the flying bison, he's our transportation from place to place." Aang said "And my best friend."

"What's a flying bison?" I asked.

"A big fury thing, now lets go." Sokka said.

"Yip Yip" Aang said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoOoOOO

Toph

OOOOOOOooOOoOOO

Toph woke up the next day, and looked around her 'room' which was in a dark cave.

'"Sorry for the lack of a better hide out Terra, but my old place had a lot of, heat issues."

"I'm not Terra I'm, Oh yeah." I said. It was weird going by a different name.

"You see, I have some unfinished buisness. And, I just want you to do a simple task."

"What's that?" I asked

"Destroy the Teen Titans." he said.

"How do I do that? And what unfinished buisness, monotone." I said

"Dear Terra, calling your master names is no way to be. You refer to me as Slade."

"Ok, Slade" I said with a wink "How do I do this O'Mighty one?" I asked.

"I have it all under controll Terra, trust me." he said then laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOooOO

Aang [Before they left for the phychic]

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOooO

I noticed that Toph dropped somthing a gem of some sort. I've never really seen a gem like it before to be honest. I picked it up so that we wouldn't loose it. I decided to keep it in a safe spot in my pocket, and I'd give it back to her when she was in a better state of mind.

OooooOOoo

AN: Sorry that the last part 'Aang' was kinda out of place, I just wanted to say what he did with the gem. && Toph's story will get more interesting, haha. :) Review if u wanna. 3


End file.
